Guardian Martian
by Rosel
Summary: John Jones is waiting for Chloe and Oliver and isn't to happy about their new "relationship".


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

John Jones never understood the human tendency to pace. It was one of the human habits he never really got a grasp on. Martians never moved around for no reason or intent. Martians always walked when they needed to or fazed or they simply did not move at all and communicated with others through telepathy. But now he was starting to understand. He had his powers now but he could not stand in the watch tower still as he watched the door and the monitors waiting for Chloe and Oliver.

He never really had experience with this sort of thing before. So he found himself stiffly pacing for a few seconds and pulling his hands folded behind his back. He found himself walking back and forth in erratic paces. He did not know how to handle this. He had observed the human race for some time now. He observed that fathers usually were very harsh and threatening to their daughters' suitors. John huffed loudly; he doubted that would be very helpful in this instance. For one, Chloe was technically not his daughter, even though he had formed some what of a familial bond with the girl. He formed a familial bond with Oliver as well, but some how with Chloe it was different. Two, he doubted that would help with building the team up well by threatening Oliver one of the key players of their team. Three, he had no idea how to come off threatening. He has faced many opponents and villains about one of his qualities was they never saw him coming he was never mean or threatening or harsh. He never really had to be with his powers. And his time as a police officer with out his powers he still was strong and got the job done with out really showing any aggressive emotion.

Now it was different. Now he seemed to be slipping slightly. Have his years on Earth finally penetrated his thick Martian skin? Has the human ways finally rubbed off on him? He had spent so many years in the shadows listening and watching and observing but the past year he had actually started to participate in human society more. Had that changed him? He felt anger and fear seep through. He felt it. When he had saw into Oliver's mind he wanted to hurt the boy and fly him far away from Chloe. He wanted to literally lock the girl up and keep her safe from all male intention. He just wanted to keep her safe and protected. He knew those feelings were irrational and wrong. He knew Chloe already had practically trapped herself in the Watch Tower for so long. He should be happy and grateful that Oliver has gotten her to live a little. He has gotten her out of the Watch Tower at least. But there was something so disturbing about both of their thoughts. It wasn't just the images of Chloe sprawled on Oliver's bed that were for ever plastered in his head. And he had power to manipulate and control thoughts but that image unfortunately would never leave him. What disturbed him the most, was the thoughts that were in Chloe's head. She twirled the thoughts in her head over and over like a mantra, "It's just sex. It's just sex. Nothing more."

In Mars sex was a beautiful and sacred thing only done after your mind was melded with your one true love. He knew on Earth things were much different. Oliver was using Chloe. He didn't need to be a mind reader to figure that out. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Oliver Queen was a womanizer. He saw that Oliver was taking advantage of Chloe's vulnerable state and that did not sit well with him at all. Chloe was in a very delicate fragile state. He feared for her. He wanted to help her become whole again. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe and keep from further emotional pain. She was his family.

He remembered when he first saw Chloe. She was thirteen when he first saw Chloe and she first met Clark giving her the tour of Smallville High. John had promised Jor-el he would watch over Clark so he did invisible from a distance. Chloe was bright and plucky and incredibly enthusiastic. He was encouraged that she had such an admiration and curiosity and love for the strange. Her eye went wide every time they talked about the strange and unusual. He admired this girl from the distance as he watched her grow up. He saw her grow up from enthusiastic ambitious reporter and all things weird enthusiast to out of this world loyal friend and secret keeper first to Clark and then to pretty much and everyone and their dog.

He saw her grow and struggle into this woman she had become. Part of him was proud of this woman she had become looking after super heroes and bringing them all together. And part of him feared extremely for who she was becoming. She watched over not only the heroes but the world. He knew what that was like. He knew loneliness that occurred when you only watched the world and did not participate.

He wanted her to live in the world. Even with her new "so called" relationship with Oliver, she wasn't. She still was obsessively going on and on with her missions and looking through everyone's record and tracking the Kandorians, just waiting for a problem. In his view her thing with Oliver was only making matters worse. He was her excuse to only stay with him and not meet other people. She still clung to the computers. And yet, he saw her falling he saw her work so hard to make in not matter. But he saw that it did. Chloe was going to get hurt and he had to protect her.

He had to protect her, had to say something. He had to set Oliver straight. So he was prepared to do what ever it took to get the message across to the boy. He wasn't accustomed to threats but he would do what he had to do.

Oliver rushed in the Watch Tower and John was ready to give it to him good. But then he saw the scared frightened look in his eyes and he swathe panic.

Then he asked, "Oliver what is the matter?"

"It's Chloe she's been kidnapped."

John took this in and went into crisis mode he had work with Oliver to save Chloe the threatening lecture would have to wait.


End file.
